Cullen AIM with me & my friends
by ilusmalex-hearts
Summary: Me & My friends are talking one night on a chat room... to are surprise are favourite Twilight Charactors sign on , we start talking and then Bella,Rosalie & Alice sign on ... and things get out of hand ,


**Usernames  
**Clumsy_Wumsy : Bella  
KingOfTheForest : Edward  
: Emmett  
Blonde_Bombshell : Rosalie**  
**Milatary-EMO : Jasper  
BigBadWolf : Jacob  
Psychic..Shopper13 : Alice  
iluvjacob4ever : ME!  
iluvjasperhale4eternity : my friend Nicole  
EmmettLover4ever : my other friend Danielle  
**  
**_iluvalex4ever , iluvjasperhale4eternity,EmmettLover4ever have all just signed on_

_iluvjacob4ever :** Omg! Nikki? Dannielle? Are you there ?  
**iluvjasperhale4eternity** : Yeah I'm here whats up ?  
**EmmettLover4ever** : Hey guys… I just had the weirdest dream last night! … it was about us on AIM talking to….Emmett,Jasper & Jacob ! Then Alice,Rosalie and Bella came on! And started to yell at us for flirting with there boyfriends/husbands! It felt so real!  
**iluvjacob4ever : **srsly? I had a simalary dream! What about you Nikki ?  
**iluvjasperhale4eternity **: YEAH! Me too!...thats weird---**_

_Milatary-EMO , & BigBadWolf have signed on_

Milatary-EMO : _**Hello ? Emmett?  
**: Yes ? … why are you shaking ?  
Milatary-EMO __**: Alice said she had a vision of this girl vamp-napping me! And some other girl vamp-napping you! & another girl dog-napping Jacob!  
**BigBadWolf __**: WHAT! I don't want to be taken to the pound!...again! –mumbles something about Emmett calling the humancicity on Jacob (in wolf form)-  
**__**: hehe… your going to hold that against me for eternity aren't you?  
**BigBadWolf __**: Yep!  
**Milatary-EMO:__** Ummm yeah! Back to the important things! Like us being vamp&dog-napped!!  
**iluvjacob4ever __**: …OOOOOO  
**iluvjasperhale4eternity __**: MYYYYY  
**EmmettLover4ever __**: GOOODDDD!  
**Milatary-EMO __**: Umm do we know you ?  
**iluvjacob4ever__** : no! but we know you!  
**iluvjasperhale4eternity__** : ….-drools over Jasper-  
**EmmettLover4ever __**: …i…can't…believe..this…is…happening!  
**iluvjasperhale4eternity :__** …  
**Milatary-EMO __**: Ummm…is she okay ? and whats her name?  
**iluvjacob4ever__** : she is never okay!...and her name is Nikki  
**Milatary-EMO_ : **Nikki? Are you okay? I'm a little worried…. Your feeling confused ?  
**iluvjasperhale4eternity _**: OMJH!!! HE SAID (typed) MY NAME! –squels-  
**EmmettLover4ever** : Great! The guy Nicole is inlove iwht says/types her name but do you see the guy I like typing MY name! NOOOO!  
**iluvjasperhale4eternity** : Danielle? Do you think he even KNOWS your name  
****: umm lets if this will calm her down…Hey Danielle whats cracking ?  
**EmmettLover4ever** :OMEmC he knows my name! –squels-  
**iluvjasperhale4ever **: Taylor ? Jacob? You've been really quite …and thats not normal for either of you ?  
**iluvjacob4ever **: yeah im here .. just a little stunned that we are talking to EMMETT ,JASPER & JACOB!!!!  
**BigBadWolf **: and I am a little stunned that we are talking to people WHO WANT TO TAKE ME TO THE POUND!!! And btw Taylor thanks for choosing ME to love instead of those filthy bloodsucking-pariste- leeches!  
**iluvjacob4ever** : OMJB!! YOU KNOW MY NAME AND YOU …TYPED IT!! –hypervnetilats THEN faints-  
**BigBadWolf :** OhhhMiGod! And you know mine!!  
**Milatary-EMO :** umm is she going to be okay? Im not going to say Jacob because he is never okay  
**iluvjasperhale4eternity** : Yeah she's always like this  
**EmmettLover4ever :** …  
****: Uh oh!...-crys in corner-  
**iluvjacob4ever **: Umm Emmett ? are you okay ?  
****: NOO THERE COMING!  
**iluvjacob4ever **: umm who is coming Emmett ? you have to be more specfic ?  
****: ROSALIE!!!!...and Alice..and…Bella ?  
**iluvjasperhale4eternity** : … and ?  
**Milatary-EMO :** …they are mad because they see us talking to random-stalker-vamp/dognapping –people that is why they are coming so I suggest you leave unless you want a earfull from are wifes/friend (haha jacob!)  
**iluvjacob4ever **: ummm yeah .. I think we are going to stay!....right girls!  
**iluvjasperhale4eternity** : Hell Yeah!  
**EmmettLover4ever **: ….  
**iluvjacob4ever **: …Danielle ?... oh well I'm just going to take that as a 'yes'  
**BigBadWolf **: Uh oh here they come I can smell the writched stink!  
**Milatary-EMO & ** : -growls-**_

_Clumsy_Wumsy , Blonde_Bombshell & Psychic..Shopper13 have signed on…and are Maddd! Your gonna get it! …._


End file.
